Full Moon
by Dobby123
Summary: Iruka has a secret that nobody knows except the Hokage. Kakashi unknowing stumbled up on the secret and now fallen in love. With the two are ready in mix feelings, will Iruka be able to keep his secret without Kakashi finding out?
1. Chapter 1 Dance of the Night

Chapter 1 Dance of the Night

The night was perfect as my sealed released at the full moon. People may think they know me, but they don't. As far as they could tell I was just a weak insignificant person. No importance, no status, except for one, but it didn't matter if they praised it or not. I earned it plus it made me feel accomplish in life since everything else came easy. It sucks to be somebody who's gifted in everything. Life doesn't have any meaning if you can't work hard for something.

So you're probably wondering why I mention full moon and curse. Well it's simple I'm a pureblood mermaid or man. I prefer merman even though I don't look it.

The seal is for any sea creature that lives on land. It's supposed to stop you from transforming when water hits you. It's weird I know, but it makes since. It protects your identity from humans since they're so simple minded about things they don't understand. The seal was made from my clan who's from the water country in the Land of Mist. It was set to full moon because we obtain our full powers during that night. The moon goddess Selena is our mother, or protector, she created us, gave life. We worship her by songs and dances. Singing and dancing are second nature to us. Before we learn to speak we're already singing. Before we learn to walk we're dancing. Not everybody specializes in singing or dancing or both for the matter.

Hey we may have been giving life from a goddess, but that doesn't mean we were born to perfection. We have our faults and that's what lead to my clan and my people to their deaths. When there were already so few of us because everybody wanted to live a life on land. We only live for so long depending on our powers and our goddess will. We can live for eternity. I wasn't born on the day my people were killed and was force to take refugee on land, but we were discovered and were left to hide.

From what my parents told me before I died that it was thanks to the third Hokage that we were able to find a home and keep our secret.

It has been years since they've been gone. Every full moon I worship our goddess. Sometimes Ibiki would join me by watching me sing and dance. He was a bear fish a rare fish like me except I'm a dolphin. Hah what are the odds that we would meet up? So we're pretty close.

The water felt so nice on my skin. It would be nice if I could truly return to the sea.

I dance a ballet that I could do by myself. But it gets a little lonely from time to time.

Rustle. I looked back to see a gob smack Kakashi. I almost freak out afraid that he would recognize me, but I remember I don't look like myself. I had with hair with green eyes. My body small and slender, my face was scar less and so was my back which was exposed in the gown I was wearing.

I smiled as Kakashi blushed. It was rare to see him so taken. What surprised me was that out of nowhere I asked him to dance. Not even waiting for an answer I took him by the hands.

Kakashi was a surprisingly good dancer. He spend me gently and deep me like I was fragile. It made me feel special even if it was for a short time. We spun together and parted.

"I enjoyed the dance, thank you." I said curtsying and was about to bound of.

"Wait, my name is, Kakashi, what's yours?" He asked.

Those eyes, I felt bad so if I could part with a name I'll part with a gift.

Untying the ribbon in my hair I wrapped it around him saying, "Maybe when we meet again I'll tell you my name." I knew we weren't going to see each other again, but if fate allows it then so be it. The mist covered my body as I materialize back home. Oh well I'll see him again tomorrow. But it was fun dancing with him.

………………………………………………………………………

Going home I couldn't help, but think that the women looked familiar. She looks like a certain person that I been thinking about for a while. Short, brown skin, but her skin was dark too, had a scar on his face and back, but he was thick much builder then she was or at least that what he thought.

There was so much difference in the two Kakashi wondered why he even thought they look alike.

Kakashi landed at his admirer apartment to see that he was asleep. Goodnight my dear chunin.

………………………………………………………………………

**Hah so in the end he was thinking about that person instead of the familiar.**

**Hey, hey I looked at my post and I took what you said to heart. But I would like requests from you guys when it comes to updates and sequels. Feel free to ask me, I won't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2 Similar

Full Moon Chapter 2 Similar

I woke and groaned at the fact that last night trip was just a dream. He couldn't believe it. When he saw the ribbon literally jump for joy. I can't believe it was real. The memories of last night adventure came back he smiled and made his way to the showers.

I have to turn in my mission report and play with a certain brown hair chunin. He laughs at the thought of ruffling the pour chunin feathers.

………………………………………………………………………

Umino Iruka, an academy teacher and an office worker, he's known for a full blown bark with a kind and gentle heart.

I sigh as I knew today was going to be awkward. I swear if that Hatake don't turn his mission report on time and correctly he will regret it.

"Morning," Iruka greeted with a typical smile. It was summer and the sky was so perfect which made him happy.

Genma and Izumo grunted. "How can you be so happy so early in the morning? Last I check you're not a morning person."

Iruka looked confused, "What made you say that?"

Genma snorted, "You can't mean that?" Iruka frowned. "You serious? You don't remember? Man that was a gossip that lasted three weeks even your student knew about it."

Iruka growled, "Can you tell me exactly what I 'supposedly' did?"  
Izumo chuckled, "I'll tell you. You know that we have an annual meeting between the heads of jobs or leaders. Like the Hyuuga clan, Aburame clan, the Akimichi clan, and so on and so fourth." When I nodded he kept going. "Anyways you were the Head academy teacher and you were supposed to be there, but for some reason you were late, which was odd because you were always first. Anyway, the Hokage asked Sparrow, his ANBU guard, to go find you. The reason why Genma said you weren't a "morning" person was because you… How should I say this, um, you used Sparrow as a kunai cushion."

I paled, "That was not funny."

Izumo just stared his eyes read, 'I wouldn't joke about that.'

Iruka high-tailed out the mission room to the Hokage tower.

………………………………………………………………………

Early in the morning Kakashi likes to go to the memorial stone before he gets to his students, but today he let them have a day off. He felt like he should terrorize the chunin today.

"You know," he said talking to the memorial stone he makes it appoint to talk to his sensei and his friend everyday. It was just a bitter past to leave behind. "I met the strangest female in the entire world. She was so beautiful, so different. I think I fell in love. You want to know the strangest part is, she sort of look like somebody I know somebody I like that person a lot, but they don't like me back. Don't ask me that Obito. How am I supposed to do that? That's just stupid he'll look at me like a freak. No I'm sure he had a date before. I don't know I don't go around stalking people. Well I'm not exactly a gossip whore because I don't believe everything. He can't be gay that's a stupid assumption. He's going to be a great father one day he sweet, kind, gentle, patience, and everything a women look for in a women." Kakashi almost gushed. "Now you're being ridiculous. What do you mean 'I'm' making crazy assumptions? Of course that's what he would want." Kakashi was silence with Obito question. "I don't know it seems obvious. Okay now you just lost it. What do you mean that could be my dream? You know what I'm not going to take this from you." Kakashi walked away with Obito calling him a coward.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka was banging his head on his table today was incredibly and incredibly busy. However Iruka was in shock he couldn't believe he nearly castrated one of Hokage-sama men.

"Cheer up, Iruka-san," Hokage knew how embarrass he was, but the Hokage praised him. "Come own Iruka think of it this way you don't have to worry about anything when you're asleep. You have under control when you're in danger."

"I think that's beside the point, anyways it would seem that everybody is going to be gone for awhile."

"Yeah the only one lurking around now are the genins."

Iruka smiled, "Don't worry nobody is to far from home. I made sure that we had most of our men a day away from home, if something was to happen they'll be here."

The Hokage smiled he knew he could count on Iruka. Secretly he has been thinking about Iruka taking the position as the fifth Hokage.

"Anyways the only person who haven't been in is Kakashi-sensei as usual he'll probably be late again."

Everybody sigh as they realize that they won't be leaving early today.

It was just when Iruka picked up all the files that needed to be taken to the Hokage office when he felt a presence behind him and fell backwards.

………………………………………………………………………

I finally made my way to the office when I say Iruka picking up a large pile of paper and lost his balance.

"Careful there sensei," Kakashi teased as Iruka fell backwards into his arms. Kakashi eyes widen as he realized how light Iruka truly was. It wasn't normal especially for his age. And his body felt like hers too.

It was the same yet different.

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it I don't know whether to continue or not. It's a test story like 'Apartment'. I hope you enjoy. If not I'll go another route.**


	3. Chapter 3 Another Dance

Chapter 3 Another Dance

The moon was just like last month it was fun to dance and imagine that he was here with me again. It finally made dance under the moon fun since Ibiki been too busy. The y young women dance by herself oblivious to the audience she gained. They're men and women. She looked at them and smiled, most of them blushed. She disappeared and in her mist knowing that it was going to be dream to them. It always has been like that. She can only be remembered if she had physical contact maybe he'll come.

"Ah, miss are you leaving so soon?" He came, I thought. I turned to see that he followed me through the mist. "You did promise me to tell me your name if we met. "

I blinked, I did promise, "Aura."

"Aura, that's really pretty."

Aura blushed, "I don't think so."

"You're modest too." Kakashi had to ask. "In my village there is going to be a masquerade ball. Its theme is Under the Moon, so it'll be held on the next full moon. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me then."

Aura blushed, "I would love to, but am I allowed in the village?"

Kakashi nodded, "In fact you're my guest, and here is my insignia." It was a shocking it was of Kakashi ninja hounds.

"You drew it?"

He blushed, "Yeah I draw other things too. I would like to show the other pictures."

"I'll like that," Sara said. "Until the next full moon?"

He agreed, "Until the next full moon."

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka dashed into the forest. He had to talk to Ibiki he just accepted a date without even thinking about it. He just realized he just made Kakashi go out with somebody who is no more then a ghost with a human form. In everybody eyes he's transparent and is only seen and heard by the person he dances with.

Iruka stumbled in grabbing Ibiki along the way.

He only manages to say, "You're back early." Before the door closes behind them.

Ibiki sigh, "Why did you do that?"

Iruka moaned, "I don't know it just happen. I had no attention what-so-ever to lead him on like that, but it sort of happened."

"Sure it did."

"Ibiki," Iruka sniveled.

"Okay, for you to be able to take your form for a whole day will require you to pull a lot of you energy into this ring. Don't push it out because you'll only be straining yourself in the end. You can do this only so many times before 'your' body start feeling the effects, so don't let me see you in the hospital."

Iruka hug Ibiki, "Thanks I knew I can count on you."

…………………………………………………………………........

The next morning Iruka went to the Hokage office. He was so nervous. How could he tell the Hokage that he's going to the masquerade ball with Kakashi as his other self? Sure he could've henge himself and do a doppelganger, but it wouldn't work. He would only change into something else. Trust me you can't imitate something that's mystical and god like.

"Hokage-sama, can I talk to you," Iruka peeked in shyly. The Hokage knew it was something.

"Yes come in have a seat." When Iruka did so he asked, "What wrong?"

"Well you see it's like this," Iruka went on explaining when Kakashi first met on the full moon of last month. Kakashi seemed smitten with Iruka other self, but Iruka fail to see just how much. It wasn't his plan to lead Kakashi on seeing as he would get hurt in the end, but last night just seemed to push boulder of the hill. Kakashi asked Iruka out and now Iruka is stuck.

The Hokage stroke his beard, "Well that is troublesome."

"Yes I just got into a big mess and even if I was to tell Kakashi the truth, he wouldn't believe me especially the way I am now. That's how come when the masquerade party comes up I would like to be on a pretend mission that'll last for at least three days. I can explain it then."

The Hokage stared at him, "You sure you want him to know? You've been carrying this secret for a long time, the only reason Ibiki knew it was you because he has a very strong sense of smell. If Kakashi knew it was you he would try to take it upon himself to investigate or worst kill you."

Iruka got over that fact last night, but hearing the Hokage say put a whole new edge to it.

"Okay, maybe that's not the best idea, but I'll think of something, but can you please give me a fake or at least a real mission, so I can have an excuse not to show up."

The Hokage sigh, "I wouldn't mind, but why don't you use a doppelganger of yourself and let it take on your other form?"

"I would, but imagine how much energy it would take just to do that, it's no tell what would happen to me if I tried pulling energy, so for the next month I got to paste myself."

The Hokage grunted, "I'll give you an actual mission for that time, hopefully you'll be able to fix this mess."

"Oh thank you," Iruka bowed and left.

………………………………………………………………………

So as Iruka thought it was pulling a lot of energy and Iruka had to be careful not put more energy into it, which prove to be futile because of his occupation. So by the time he wrangling the brats in he can barely stay awake to grade papers, that's why he was going to change this month and half of next month to full out door training so it can be less paperwork on his end. It was a price to pay for accepting a date; he just didn't know that karma loved him so much.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was worried about Iruka. He wondered why he seemed more tired then usual, he use to be on his toes.

He wanted to ask whether everything was alright, but felt it wasn't his place to ask. He sighs as he left his secret crush window.

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it.**


	4. Chapter 4 To Hell with You All

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you find this chapter a little amusing. Don't be surprised of the change tense because they're partially flashback of what happen in the earlier scenes. **

* * *

Full Moon Chapter 4 To Hell with You All

**Flash Back:**

Iruka it had up to here with all these people. Iruka stormed into the mission room looking ragged and well beat up. He tried to straighten up before he left the classroom, but he couldn't get his hair to go back down after the Konohamaru Corps, decided to make a glue bomb that set off horribly. After spending half an hour trying to calm the class down, he spent the rest tying down a very pissed of Hyuuga.

The he proceeded with spraying down the whole class to wash the glue off before it settled in.

The not an hour after he sent the brats home another angry Hyuuga graced his presence and it wasn't pretty.

The old fart kept belittling him of his lack of competence and told him he wasn't teaching the children right.

Iruka told Hyuuga clan leader, to grab the stick out of his ass and see that what happen was a valuable lesson, as it'd should quickness in setting up traps. Iruka went on to explain that if he has a problem with what happened that morning then speak now or get the fuck out of his face. The Hyuuga was so shock at the way Iruka dismissed him that he couldn't move. So the only thing Iruka could do at the moment was leave.

**Flashback end.**

I can't believe how fast my day went to hell and these fucking Jounins weren't helping my cause. Jeez, I already made a bad decision, but that didn't mean I was fucking gonna suffer through the whole damn thing.

"Take this back," Iruka growled at the Jounin. "I refuse to take anymore of scribble. The next time hand in this junk, I'll send you back to remedial writing class."

Everybody in the mission room gulped as they heard unspeakable rumors of the remedial class. It wasn't good.

The Hokage tried and the key word was tried, "No Iruka, can't we not do that?"

"Why not," Iruka eyes got leery and everybody scattered out the room even the workers. Iruka chuckled in content. The Hokage eyes widen as he gave me a scandalize look. "Well it looks like me got the rest of the day off."

The Hokage look put off, "Do you do this often?"

"No, it's just one of those rare moments and today everybody was a little too energetic for my taste, if you catch my drift."

The Hokage laugh, it was just too funny. The he got serious, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty drain, I just had to say yes, but I'm not regretting it, but what I'm piss of at that I have the worst timing."

The Hokage shrug, "It happens."

"Well in four more days, this will all be over," Iruka sigh.

"Aren't you excited?" The Hokage asked.

Iruka shrug, "I guess so, it doesn't matter. I agreed to do so when the time comes I'm going to tell him the truth."

The Hokage dropped his pipe and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Very, I'm tired of living my life in fear of whose going ridicule and try to kill me." Iruka said. "Besides only you and Ibiki knows. Kakashi is an honorable man and smart man. I think he can handle it."

The Hokage was wondering if he remembered any memory altering jutsu. It might get ugly.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the Hokage and Iruka in the room together. He wished he can here what they're talking about.

Jeez old man, this place is clear for the day. Go home. The old got up and headed out the door leaving the chunin sensei. Now he can ask what's wrong with the chunin sensei.

"Good afternoon Iruka-sensei," Iruka jump and his milky eyes turn towards his voice.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-sensei, may I help you?"

"Not really, but I wanted to ask whether you was alright?"  
Iruka had a confuse look on that adorable face of his. "You haven't been looking to good for the last couple of days and I was worried, since you're a fellow shinobi." He added in stupidly.

"Thanks for worrying, but I just got the rest of the day off so I'm just going to sleep it away."  
Kakashi was a little relieved. "Well I won't hold you up," Kakashi poof out of existence. Iruka was happy that Kakashi was worried about him, but it a shame when he kill me for being the object of his crush. Somebody save me.

* * *

**There you have it. A few more chapters then it'll be done.**

**I'm going to put up a poll. Please vote on which story you would like to be updated next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Just One More Day

Full Moon Chapter 5 Just One More Day

Ibiki sat down his tea cup, struggling not to laugh.

"Well that's what you get for accepting that date."

Iruka huffed as he took the cold towel off his face.

"Well, I got into the moment and well it just happened."

Ibiki asked, "You don't regret saying yes do you?"  
"Of course not," Iruka said indignant. "Besides I kind of like him."

"Kind of," Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm more curious about who he truly like."  
Ibiki put down his cake and level Iruka with a stare. "What do you mean by that?"

"A day ago, Kakashi asked me whether I was okay because of the lack of sleep I was getting."

"That's odd." Ibiki said. "So he does like you."  
Iruka looked mildly surprise.

"Except I don't know which one he likes."

"It's you." Ibiki said

The two burst out laughing.

…

Iruka went to back to his daily life style with renewed energy. He knew visiting Ibiki would give him a little extra strength.

Two more days, just two more days I can get through this. Now that his chakra exhaustion past now he can concentrate a little better. Now his body is a little sensitive because he's fighting of his sensual self.

"Iruka," Kotetsu was staring at him with a small blush.

"Yes," Iruka smiled a charming smile tha swept everybody off their feet.

"Y-you seem a little different today," Kotetsu said.

"I feel different," Iruka smirked.

…

Iruka went to the Hokage on the night before the festival.

"You know I'm not going to fake my mission."

The Hokage stared.

"Well wouldn't it be weird if I disappear of the day of the festival? Besides I got a memory erasing jutsu just in case it goes bad."

"I hope you don't have to use it," the Hokage said.

"Me neither."

…

**There it is. Check out my poll for future stories. **


	6. Chapter 6 Under the Moon

Full Moon Chapter 6 Under the Moon

The Under the Moon festival had to have been one of the most exciting one of the year. Maybe it had something to do with that spirit on the outside of the lake or maybe the maybe the amount of people that showed up. But nobody's emotion could beat the one of Kakashi, Iruka, the third, and Ibiki. They were all nervous of the event of course it made it harder to deal with when Iruka had yet to arrive.

"Tell me why I'm here with you guys again," Kakashi complained, yes the great and powerful Hatake just moan like brat.

"You'll see," The third said the fifth time in twenty minutes.

…

Iruka was so nervous. He transformed into his true self and hated himself for already having his doubts. 'What if he likes this me instead of the other me? What am I going to do then?'

Iruka paced back and forth in the woods alone and if anybody passed by it would look like he was dancing.

Oh I just have to face the fact that he might've fallen for this me.

Iruka could see himself perfectly. A picture of true and otherworldly perfection. It was painful and he's embarrassed.

His parents did warn him it was going to get painful from here. Let's see how much more painful it's going to get.

Iruka materialize into the village and made his way to the Hokage tower where he saw Ibiki, the third, and Kakashi. Ibiki gave Iruka a thumbs up and proceed to leave as did the third.

"Thank you for inviting me to your festival it's quiet beautiful," Aura said as she admired the scene.

Kakashi came up from behind, "You're quiet welcome Konoha take pride in doing festivals, but you should already know that Iruka."

Iruka didn't freeze or anything he school his emotion pretty well.

"Hmm when did you figure it out?"

Kakashi sigh, "I sort had a feeling since the beginning. You were so alike yet so different. I could tell you only confirmed my suspicion when you disappeared today.

"So," Iruka said ready to take a hit to the heart.

"I want to see the real you," Kakashi said.

"What?"

"I can't see you, I can't see who you truly are if you're hiding behind this form," Kakashi said.

A tear slip from Aura eyes and she turned back into Iruka.

"So you're okay that I tricked you?"

Kakashi nodded, "You did what was only natural to you and we both got caught up in the mess, which in the end hurt you? Iruka I always wanted to ask you," Kakashi got down on one knee holding Iruka hand. "Remember that promise we made when we were younger?"  
"A little young and naïve don't you think?" Iruka chuckled.

"Despite it all that it all we kept our promises," Kakashi said.

"Yeah I promised to stay a chunin, teach the next generation to be strong than we are, and to tell you my biggest secret while you…"

"While I fought to protect you and your love ones no matter what and to watch over Naruto and be a father to him," Kakashi chuckled.

"I honestly thought we forgot that promised until that big fight we had." Iruka said.

"It only brought us closer," Kakashi said. "Do you remember that other promise that we made?"  
"If all goes well."  
"And the future is in great hand."

"That we would settle down for good."

Iruka turned around to see Kakashi down on one knee.

"We haven't been together in a long time, but I feel that we haven't missed much while we were separated, however I would like to make up the that we missed and spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Iruka?"

"Yes," Iruka said.

And so despite Iruka being different it turned out not to have been the issue of life itself. It was a simple promised that was made and almost forgotten. So where did Iruka other form come to play? A simple reminder that the two made a promise and now it was the time to act on it. So as the dancer in the night came it slowly faded like a dream. And so good night and may many more dreams come to you.

…

**Ah corny, but hey it was sort of folktalish haha. Well I hope you like it and please read my other stories too.**


End file.
